


Koumpounophobia

by foxghost



Category: GAIMAN Neil - Works
Genre: Other, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxghost/pseuds/foxghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fear of buttons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koumpounophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a screencap of Neil Gaiman from [this video](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vQC0QVXa33o).


End file.
